


You Are In So Much Trouble, Young Man!

by LiinHaglund



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Howlers (Harry Potter), James Potter Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Parents are confusing.





	You Are In So Much Trouble, Young Man!

“ _Harry James Potter_ ,” the Howler yelled furiously in his father's voice.

Harry sat completely still, because he had feared this would happen, and now it had. Father had been very excited about Harry starting school, while mother had fussed and worried about him being so far away.

Or, father had been excited at the prospect of Harry walking in his footsteps.

Harry knew his father had never entertained the notion that his son might not be an exact replica of him, that Harry might be a person all on his own. He made the mistake so many others did and assumed that because they looked alike they would also think alike.

The Howler was yelling all kinds of things, in that typical way father got when he ranted about things he hated or disliked.

Then it stopped abruptly mid-sentence.

Harry looked up sharply and saw the Howler had exploded into a puff of smoke.

“Howlers should be illegal this early in the morning,” his Head of House muttered irritably, striding up to the teacher's table.

 


End file.
